


every kiss is a door (can I knock on yours?)

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, baekhyun thinks he's smart and plays himself, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Baekhyun comes to the conclusion that Kyungsoo needs help practicing for his kissing scene in his drama and subsequently plays himself.





	every kiss is a door (can I knock on yours?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yibaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/gifts).



> happy kyungsoo day?

It started, as most things did, with Baekhyun.

In retrospect, he should have seen it coming.

“I don't understand why we _all_ have to be here,” Junmyeon grumbled, looking half asleep and slumped against Sehun on the couch in their main room. Sehun had an arm thrown around his shoulders, absently rubbing a hand up and down the outside of Junmyeon's arm while he scrolled through his phone with his other hand, completely disengaged with what was happening.

“Because we've spoiled Baekhyun for far too many years and now he owns us all,” Jongdae remarked, walking into the room and dragging a sleepy Jongin behind him.

Kyungsoo watched as Jongin more or less collapsed onto the floor, stretching out and appearing to drift right back off.

Baekhyun was waiting by the hallway to make sure everyone wandered in from various parts of the dorm to gather in the main room, as per his bidding. Chanyeol was the last to come, fresh from the shower after spending most of the day at the gym, and the room filled with his shriek as Baekhyun slapped his ass with the might of Zeus.

“Your time at the gym is really paying off, Yeol,” Baekhyun said with a wink, smirking while Chanyeol went to sit by Minseok and Jongdae on their other couch, rubbing his ass ruefully.

“Is there a reason why you've gathered us all here?” Sehun asked, bored and not glancing up from his phone.

“Yes!” Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo up onto his feet and turned him to face everyone else. “Kyungsoo is in a drama.”

“If you're just going to state obvious facts I'm going to bed,” Minseok said, moving to stand.

“And we're going to help him block out scenes and memorize lines,” Baekhyun continued, while Jongdae sighed and kept Minseok in place.

Kyungsoo blinked at Baekhyun. “Why on earth are you doing this?”

Baekhyun's smile turned sharp. “Because the other day you were whining about you didn't know how to kiss a near stranger and make it look convincing, so we're going to help you make it look convincing.”

“I—” He didn't know what to say, really, his brain still trying to process why in the hell Baekhyun thought this was a good idea.

“Alright! So I've got the script here and—”

“Wait a hot second,” Minseok interrupted. “Kyungsoo is a better actor than all of us. He doesn't need our help.”

“Oh but he _does,”_ Baekhyun replied, like the little shit he was, waving a copy of the script in his hand. Kyungsoo did a double take because that hadn't been in Baekhyun's hands a second ago so when...?

“I don't.”

Baekhyun turned to him, pout in full effect and. Shit. “Kyungsoo, let us help you. We'll tell you your best angles!”

“I'll do no such thing,” Sehun remarked blandly.

“Who's going to be the girl?” Jongin mumbled, absently swatting Chanyeol's foot away as he poked him in the ribs with his toes.

“Minseok hyung?” Chanyeol guessed, looking around Jongdae to blink at Minseok.

He received a raised eyebrow in response.

“I'm going to, obviously,” Baekhyun answered, as nonchalantly as he could, which was not at all.

Alarm bells started ringing in the back of Kyungsoo's head.

Baekhyun turned to face Kyungsoo. “Come on, Soo. Do your worst.”

Kyungsoo squinted at him, clearing his throat and crossing his arms. “This is stupid. You know that, right?”

Baekhyun threw the script in the direction of Chanyeol. “Make sure he gets his lines right.”

The thing was, Kyungsoo could have walked away. He knew his lines. He knew how to kiss someone. There was a reason why there were _directors,_ after all. They'd direct him in the way they wanted him to do the scene. But he could see the determined glint in Baekhyun's eyes, considered that Baekhyun had been spending _far_ too much time alone in the dorms and was probably desperate for entertainment of any kind and thought _what the hell._

He could always use more practice.

He nodded in agreement, quickly slipping into character and grabbing Baekhyun's wrist, yanking him closer and making him stumble slightly as Kyungsoo brought them together. He looked at Baekhyun, taking in his surprised eyes and the way his lips parted slightly. Kyungsoo ran his hands up the outside of Baekhyun's arms as he said his lines, gradually leaning in.

Baekhyun had gone very still.

Kyungsoo tilted his head, one hand coming up to rest on the side of Baekhyun's neck. When their lips were centimeters apart, he lingered for a moment before pulling away and stepping back, turning to face his members. “How was that?”

Minseok was leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees as he studied Kyungsoo and Baekhyun intently. Junmyeon's eyes were open and fixed the two of them as well, his gaze heavy.

Jongdae had a shit-eating grin on his face, which was more of a default state for him, actually. But Chanyeol's right eye was twitching and Jongin finally looked awake. Sehun had put away his phone.

Minseok cleared his throat. “That was good. I think it might be better if you put an arm around his waist, though.”

Junmyeon nodded seriously. “Yes, I think that would be better. Try that.”

Kyungsoo shrugged. That was easy enough. He turned back to Baekhyun, whose ears were looking a little red. He didn't give him any warning, simply reaching out and gathering Baekhyun to him with an arm around his waist, the other coming up to cup Baekhyun's jaw. He looked into Baekhyun's wide, brown eyes, and only barely remembered his lines before leaning in, a slightly different angle this time just for variety. If he hadn't been centimeters away, he didn't think he would have heard the slight hitch in Baekhyun's breathing or felt the shudder that raced up Baekhyun's back. He stroked his thumb along the line of Baekhyun's jaw, out of curiosity, and watched in fascination as Baekhyun's eyes fluttered shut.

Well, that was interesting.

He pulled away again and looked at the rest of his members. “Well?”

Jongdae was doing something on his phone, but he said, “That was great. I think you could do more, though.”

“Like _what?”_ Chanyeol squeaked, hands on either side of his face as he stared at Kyungsoo with wide eyes.

“Shouldn't you be, like, practicing?” Junmyeon said slyly. He was still snuggled up against and increasingly engaged Sehun, but his full attention was on Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. “Why stop there?”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to argue, then closed it. Junmyeon made a good point, as usual. Baekhyun had suggested this, after all. Kyungsoo may as well take full advantage of the situation. “You okay with that, Baek?” he asked, glancing at Baekhyun out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, I'm—” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Kyungsoo shrugged, fighting to hold on to his poker face. Baekhyun was the one who started this, but Kyungsoo was suddenly all too willing to finish it.

“Maybe pull him in with both arms this time,” Sehun said, in the kind of nonchalant way Baekhyun could only aspire to. “Then move your hand up to his face. I think that's the best combination.”

“Yeah, do that hyung,” Jongin chimed in.

Baekhyun whimpered under his breath, very quietly.

Kyungsoo turned to do just that. He reached for Baekhyun's waist, settling his hands on his hips and slowly, steadily, pulling Baekhyun closer.

Baekhyun bit his lower lip, his own hands fluttering around Kyungsoo's arms hesitantly before settling on his shoulders, his fingers drumming nervously there. Kyungsoo thrummed with satisfaction, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's lower back and bringing the other one up to palm Baekhyun's neck, resting there for a moment before sliding it up to cup his jaw.

Baekhyun visibly shivered in his hold, eyelashes fluttering.

Kyungsoo leaned in, watching Baekhyun's eyes drift shut completely, his lips parting with an inaudible sigh, and thought _fuck it,_ and leaned the rest of the way in.

Baekhyun gasped as their lips connected, and for a second Kyungsoo was sure he was going to immediately pull away.

But he didn't.

Instead, Baekhyun melted against him and parted his lips, looping his arms around Kyungsoo's neck and kissing him back fervently. And Kyungsoo forgot that their members were watching them kiss, that they weren't alone, because kissing Baekhyun felt...so effortless. Natural and easy and _good._

He tugged lightly on Baekhyun's bottom lip with his own, coaxing a soft whine from Baekhyun before he delved in deeper, no longer caring if this was just practice or not when Baekhyun's lips felt so soft and good against his own.

Kyungsoo was dimly aware of Chanyeol's voice, high and distressed, asking, “Uh, shouldn't we stop them?”

“Shut up, Yeol,” Minseok and Junmyeon said simultaneously.

“I'm face-timing Yixing,” Jongdae said, and Kyungsoo honestly couldn't be bothered with any of them right at the moment.

He slid his hand into Baekhyun's hair—currently a deep mahogany that Kyungsoo personally loved on him—and Baekhyun pressed even closer, letting his tongue tease at Kyungsoo's lips before dipping past them shyly and _that_ was a whole new world of sensation Kyungsoo suddenly needed to explore.

“Jongdae it's late here what do you— _oh.”_   Yixing's voice echoed through the room before falling silent. Then, very quietly, “I go back to China for _two_ _weeks_ and this is what happens.”

“Don't you wish you were here, hyung?” Jongdae whispered, sounding very smug.

And that, oddly enough, was what brought Kyungsoo out of the moment. He pulled away, smirking when Baekhyun chased after his lips, a little too weak to stop the little lingering pecks Baekhyun gave him before they finally managed to stop.

“Okay so, that happened.” One glance at Sehun showed Kyungsoo he was torn between shock and awe.

Minseok and Junmyeon both had nearly identical intense looks of concentration as their eyes flicked between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

“I'm going to bed,” Chanyeol practically shouted, getting up and quickly moving to the hallway. “I don't think you need any more practice, Soo.” His cheeks were rather red, Kyungsoo noted as he passed them.

“Yeah that looked pretty good to me,” Jongin agreed, looking relatively unaffected and mostly like he could go back to sleep at any given moment.

Kyungsoo realized that he still had Baekhyun in his arms, pressed up against him. He looked at him, taking in the glazed look in his eyes and the deep color of his lips, freshly kissed, and _pliant._ He suddenly didn't want to pull away.

“This was a good idea, Baekhyun,” he said, dropping the hand he had in his hair back to his waist. “Probably the first good idea you've had.”

“Thanks,” Baekhyun replied, faintly.

Kyungsoo pulled away completely, then smiled at the room at large. “Well, thanks for your help, guys. I'm going to go to bed.”

The room erupted into chaos behind him as he left.

 

 

Later that night, as Kyungsoo was crawling into bed, his phone pinged with a new message.

_So, I see Baekhyun finally succeeded in getting you to kiss him_

_Only took him four years_

Kyungsoo blinked, confused as to how Luhan even _knew_ what had happened. Then it hit him.

_I'm going to murder Yixing next time I see him_

All Luhan sent back was a winky face and a cheeky, _I know everything that happens, soo._

Kyungsoo set his alarms and went to bed.

If Baekhyun snuck into his bed thirty minutes later and they spent most of the night trading soft kisses under warm covers, well, only they had to know that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a bet with Han that I could work Luhan in because you can't have a crack fic without him so thERE
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


End file.
